


First to Find Their Way Home

by mokuyoubi



Series: Star Trek 'Verse [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Frank won the captaincy of Gerard's ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First to Find Their Way Home

The first time Gerard saw Frank was at a festival on Arinak Seven. It was late afternoon, and even with the beauty of the setting of the three suns, and with all the exotic aliens and the sparkle of the festival lights, Frank was all Gerard even wanted to see. He was wearing a strange sort of clothing that left much of his arms bare, and Gerard took his time appreciating the lines and bright colours of the tattoos that covered most of his skin.

Frank caught him and smiled, eyes twinkling mischievously, and said, “Care for a game?”

Gerard had been warned about Chula, and how it didn’t matter how good you were at any game—you never took your chances against a Wadi. “What’s the wager?"

“Hmmm,” Frank said, and boldly plucked at Gerard’s tunic. He looked up at Gerard from under his floppy bangs, expression coy. “A kiss,” he said at length.

Gerard didn’t know whether he was more shocked or excited by the prospect, but all he managed to say was, “I don’t even know you’re name.”

“I’m Frank, Gerard,” he said, and Gerard didn’t even have a chance to ask how Frank knew his name. “And now that that’s settled, let’s play.”

Gerard took the dice in numb hands and rolled them on the playing space. The collection of symbols meant nothing to him. No one could properly explain Chula, so no one ever tried, but when he looked up to ask Frank what he was supposed to do next, the festival had disappeared, replaced by a brightly lit room that looked like the interior of a particularly cheerful space station.

One set of the doors on the far side of the wall slid open and Frank stood on the other side, but he looked different, somehow. More dangerous. It shouldn’t have been appealing.

Needless to say, Frank won his kiss. And later, he won Gerard’s ship. He’d already won Gerard, pretty much from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Please disregard the liberties I've taken with the game of Chula. It isn't that I don't think it would be amusing to see Mikey, Ray, and Bob being controlled by Gerard, but I *did* say that Frank cheated to win...


End file.
